


Everything Will Be Alright(The original one-shot)

by Iloveallthecats



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Claire Novak's Parents, Claire says things she doesn't mean, Crying Dean, Daddy! Dean, Dean forgets to take his medication, Dean has depression, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, He forgets to refill it, M/M, Papa! Cas, Tears, Toddler! Claire Novak, cas comforts dean, cried while writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iloveallthecats/pseuds/Iloveallthecats
Summary: Based off a text post I saw on a Destiel Instagram.Claire is just a toddler. So of course when Dean tells her she has to do this, or she can't do that she retaliates in true little kid fashion. 'I hate you, Papa is better.'Dean is extremely distraught, and Cas realizes something isn't exactly right about his reaction. Is Dean's medication not working? But it's alright in the end, because when you have an angel everything with be okay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely cried writing this, the text post like wrenched my heart and it wasn't even that bad. But just the thought of Dean being so super devoted to his daighter that her getting upset makes him so distraught hurts. I just had to put my own little spin on this, hence Dean having depression. I hope you enjoy! Ao3 posted this like 11 times, and after seeing this copy and the other copy I kept had so many kudos and comments, this shall remain as the original one shot, and the other copy will become a chapter story!

Cas's heart shattered in two, as he hugged his sobbing husband. "I c-can't take it Cas! It h-hurts so much!" Dean cried out, clutching Cas's shirt tighter in his fists, "She absolutely hates me a-and e-even though I t-try so hard it's n-never e-enough!" His words came out with hiccups, the tears soaking Castiel's shirt in a large spot. 

Dean was talking about their daughter Claire. She was four, and an absolute doll, and loved her daddy to death. But like with all small children, if they didn't like what was said they would change tactics for a little while. Cas couldn't stand seeing his husband so distraught, and wished there was a way to make it all easier. Dean had asked Claire to pick up her toys before she could watch TV, Claire had screamed at Dean in her little voice, "I hawte you Daddy! I wove Papa detuz he nice to me!" And launched herself at Cas. Who saw Dean's heart break, his eyes glaze over with unshed tears as he had choked out "I love you Claire bear." Before racing upstairs. 

Cas had immediately sat Claire on the couch, where she looked at him with her big blue eyes and asked, "Papa wher Daddy gow? Why daddy soun sad?" Cas kneeled in front of her, being as serious as he could to show his daughter she needed to pay attention. "Claire sweetie, Daddy went upstairs. He's very very sad right now, because you said some very mean things to Daddy. Daddy tries very hard to make you happy and show you that he loves you, and you told him you hated him!" Claire immediately said she was sorry, and Cas told her to stay in the living room while he helped Dean.

"She told me she doesn't like it when I read her stories because my voices aren't as good as yours. Cas I can barely get up in the mornings because Claire can't stand me......because I failed to be a good dad to her and she's only four!" Dean's voice cracked halfway through the confession and Cas's heart broke even more as he suddenly realized what was wrong. He lifted Dean's chin up with his hand and whispered, "Darling is your medication working still?" Dean's eyes glasses over with more tears, a extremely guilty look flooding his face.

"I......I ran out three days ago...... you've been busy at work helping your brother.......and I've had to watch Claire at the garage because there's been no one to babysit......and I didn't want to bother you with it! What kind of husband goes, 'Honey the medicine that keeps me from hating every bit of myself and makes me able to be around people without feeling like a piece of shit ran out can you get me more?' broken ones Cas.....b-broken o-ones.." His voice trailed off into a whisper, all the tension leaving his body as he slumped sadly, exhaustedly, in Castiel's arms. "Oh darling," Cas whispered sadly, "Don't say that about yourself you are not broken love."

A second later thee door creaked as it was pushed open, and a small blonde headed body walked to the bed and wiggled it's way up. "Daddy? Daddy down't be sad! Daddy I so sowwy. I didwn't meawn what I say. I wove Daddy! Daddy nowt bwoken! Daddy is the bewst Daddy ewer!" Claire begged in her little voice, trying to hug her defeated father as best as she could. Dean let go of Cas and scooped his child into his arms, squishing his face to her head and inhaling her soft, still baby-like scent. "Oh Claire sweetheart. Oh sweetie Daddy loves you so much. Daddy knows you're sorry and I just love you _so so much!_

Castiel, who had gotten a little glassy eyed himself, gave a watery smile as he enveloped his little family in a hug. "How about we go get Daddy's medicine from the store, and Claire you and Daddy can pick out a book. A book that only Daddy can read to you, one where he can do the voices better than Papa. How does that sound?" Claire grinned and shimmied from her parents grasp, rushing from the room to go find her coat. Dean wiped his tears with the back of his hand, and gave Cas a small smile, and a soft, sweet kiss because everything was going to be alright. No matter how much his depression reared its ugly head, or how many times Claire had a moment. Everything would be fine.

Because He had his own guardian angel looking after them.


End file.
